28 Twins
by Katea-Nui
Summary: The 28 memes done for our favorite lambo twins based on a series of words I nabbed from a buddy of mine :D I hope you all enjoy! There may or may not be more than 28, but it is certainly not limited to 28. Depends on what the bunnies decide afterall. Slash and possible sticky/incest. In Progress
1. Angsty

**So, not dead, HiWtHi is actually coming along just slowly. However, a friend of mine (SunstreakerLamboTwin here on FFN) started doing the 28 meme for Sunstreaker and I really liked the words she had. So I kinda nabbed them and I'm doing our favorite LamboTwins in general :P Maybe I'll do one for Ratchet. Who knows.**

**Anyway, this is what happens when my brain doesn't shut down and keeps me up until 6 am.**

**Discalimer: As always, not mine, but I really wish it were so.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Always**

* * *

He was an idiot.

That's all there was to it. An. Idiot. Maybe worse. And these weren't thoughts that Sunstreaker would ever normally say about himself. But he was. And this time he'd screwed up. Royally.

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it at all… But he'd still said it. Still shoved his words in the other's face and cut deep. He'd seen it cut deep and at the time all he had felt was satisfaction. Satisfaction that he'd finally gotten through that damned thick helm and maybe, just maybe, made the other hurt as much as he thought he was hurting.

He should have known better.

Always his stupid mouth! Always his stupid temper!

It hurt a whole lot worse now. His spark wanted to tear itself apart with anger, fear, sorrow… Guilt. The golden mech paced the hall just outside the doors to the medibay. Inside, on a slab of metal called a medical berth, _he_ was getting surgery. If only he hadn't been an idiot, then this would never have happened.

* * *

_Sunstreaker stomped down the hall for his quarters, the mocking laughter ringing in his audials even now. They didn't understand. Could never understand. He didn't want them to understand, if he were honest with himself. He made sure they didn't. And yet his spark twinged, his insides twisted and he wanted to punch something to the point of irreparable each time someone opened their mouths and said something without thinking._

_Like always._

_Fragging Cliffjumper. What did he know!? Sunstreaker wasn't sparkless, he wasn't a fragging 'Con. And yet it was always the same. He was a monster, a freak, violent, suicidal, glitched, psychotic, bloodthirsty…_

_Unwanted._

_He growled when a hand fell on his shoulder and he spun on his heel to snarl in the other's stunned faceplates. "Frag off, glitch! What the frag do you want?! Come to laugh like everyone else? Cause I sure as frag didn't see you sticking up for me!"_

"Sunny, I'm - "

"_You're what?! Sorry?! Or were you going to say something else!? Frag off, I don't need you!" He watched the mech's face falter, optics shading to hurt uncertainty. A sharp stab of guilt twinged at his spark before it was swallowed by a wave of satisfaction. It was about time someone else started hurting too._

"_I'm tired of you and your stupid ideas! You always frag it up or make it into a joke! Is that all this is to you?! A joke?!" He didn't mean it._

"_For once I wish I didn't have to look at you!" He didn't mean it._

"_I'm tired of always having your back but you never having mine! I don't need you! I wish I didn't have to deal with you! Why don't you just disappear!?"_

_**He didn't mean it!**_

_The look of utter despair, the bond snapping shut and the hitch in the other's vocalizer brought everything into crystal focus. Sunstreaker felt stunned at himself. "Wait, Si- " Too late, he'd been too late to stop the mech from turning and taking off down the hall. He was an idiot. Before he could run after him, the alarm klaxon rang and he had to run off for his things. Fighting some 'Cons would give them space and time for him to clear his processor._

* * *

It hadn't worked like that. And now he sat, hours after Ratchet had let him in, almost two days after his patient had taken a missile to his chest. One golden hand grasped a black one, holding the unresponsive palm and fingers to his own face. He leaned forward, forehelm resting against the other's, icy blue staring into dark covers.

"Don't you slagging give up on me, Sideswipe." He whispered desperately. "Not until I tell you how much I need you. Always."

Not until he told him how much he loved him.

Always.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice :D I feed on them!**


	2. Bored

**I think I like one word prompts. Anyway a little more insight on who Sideswipe is, but not really. So here's the second prompt.**

**Previous: Angsty**

**Current: Bored**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I will dream**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**No Idea**

* * *

"_SIDESWIPE!_"

The enraged howl proceeded a cackling red mech down the hall, said mech running for his life from an enraged medic. Covered in a multitude of spray paint. Sunstreaker's lips twitched as he watched his brother's mad dash for the entrance and freedom. Both he and Ratchet knew Sideswipe would make it.

They also both knew he had to come back at some point.

::_Have fun being a dent free mech while you can._:: Sunstreaker snickered through their bond.

He received a wave of wicked delight in return before Sideswipe focused on escape. Sunstreaker leaned back in his seat, feet propped on the couch as he watched his art program. Everyone in the rec room was murmuring about Sideswipe's latest prank and wondering exactly what happened. An angry, cursing Ratchet stomped by, muttering under his breath. His rainbow hued paint job made Suntreaker's lips twitch wider.

Sideswipe was in for a hell of a medbay visit when he returned.

All around him the others speculated on just WHAT Sideswipe had done this time, when he had had the time to set it up, how he had done it without Red Alert catching on and why. Common consensus on the why was because Sideswipe was bored.

Sunstreaker had to snort at that.

Nobody paid him much mind anyway. He liked it like that.

These mechs had no idea what Sideswipe was capable of. The things he did now were child's play. Much like what Jazz did. Something to liven things up just enough to keep oneself from slipping into the abyss of boredom that was the lull in between battle when one was banned from most things on base.

Prowl was doing nobody any favors keeping Sideswipe locked from his vid games as a punishment.

Regardless, the mechs on board should consider themselves lucky. They hadn't known Sideswipe back on Cybertron before the war. Back then, boredom was merely a label, rather than a description.

Because woe be to the mech who came across Sideswipe when he was truly bored. And then he heard someone at large ask,

"What do you think he'll do next?"

Sunstreaker turned his helm slowly, looking up at the questioner. Smokescreen looked like he was opening a betting pool and he felt Sideswipe's amusement across the bond. Sunstreaker returned it, meeting Smokescreen's gaze evenly.

"How 'bout it, Sunstreaker? You want in?"

Several moans of 'That's not fair' and 'He'll know before any of us' erupted before Sunstreaker rolled his helm back lazily as if thinking. Then a chilling smile stretched across his face. Several mechs in the room shuddered in dread.

"Sure. I'll take a bet." He said smugly, willing to accept whatever rules to get one in. Sideswipe's dark interest pulsed at him and his smile widened.

Oh yeah. These mechs had no idea what bored was.

* * *

**Next: Caring**

**REVIEWS! I EAT THEM FOR SUPPAH!**


	3. Caring

**This is a follow on to Angsty. Hope you guys enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: If saying they don't belong to me make me depressed mean I have issues?**

**Previous: Bored**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**When Push Comes to Shove**

* * *

"Sunny!" Sideswipe whined, dragging along behind his brother. "Come one, I want to lie down."

"No."

"But I -"

"No."

"Can't we just -"

"NO!"

"Fine!" The red mech huffed and allowed Sunstreaker to pull him away from the wall he'd fetched up against. He took a moment to balance himself on his recovering legs and took a few steps before nearly falling. Sunstreaker was right there to catch him.

"Again."

Sideswipe said nothing, a pout on his lips as he tried again, managing just one more step this time before Sunstreaker was satisfied enough to let him lie back down on the medical berth. Ratchet, unbeknownst to them, watched from his office with a small grin. Ironhide sat across from him, just talking, also watching.

"Ya sure it's a good thing ta let him push his brother so hard?" The Weapon's specialist asked.

"It's perfectly fine, Ironhide."

Ironhide shrugged and returned to watching the twins as Sunstreaker continued to lecture Sideswipe about trying harder. Oddly enough, Sideswipe had a wide smile on his face instead of a frown or pout or scowl. Ratchet himself was smiling wider even as his attention had returned to post-battle surgery reports.

Because you really had to pay attention to see it. And you really needed to know what to look for. But Sideswipe never minded when Sunstreaker pushed him hard or yelled at him over small things. He knew better. They were two halves of a whole. Sunstreaker was only showing he cared and worried. In an entirely Sunstreaker-esque way, of course. Which is why Sideswipe could lay there and let his brother's voice drone on and on about his scrapped paint, his finish, how he needed to work harder to get better. He wasn't really listening to the words so much as the waves of relief and warmth and remorse coloring their bond.

When push came to shove, Sideswipe would never have another brother to take Sunstreaker's place.

And no matter how hard he looked, he knew he would never find a better brother than the one he had already.

* * *

**Next: Curious**

**Reviews pls?**


	4. Curious

**And here is two more chapters of this for you tonight to help me with down feelings. Please enjoy guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish it were mine but Hasbro got to them first**

**Previous: Caring**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

"Yeah, Sunny?" The cheerful voice to his left had him turning to the two pinpoints of baby blue that were his brother's optics. And currently all he could see in the deep black of the collapsed cave. Also, the cheer made Sunstreaker want to smack the happy right out of his brother's obvious smile. He growled, the sound echoing strangely in the dark.

"Remind that if we get out -"

"When we get out, Sunbeam. Not if."

"Don't _call_ me that!" He hissed, ignoring the echo this time.

"Fine. Sheesh."

"_WHEN_ we get out…" He continued, arms crossing tightly over his chassis and processor not even wanting to think about the ruined paintjob and the dents and scratches and possible other imperfections that were riddling his once completely perfect frame. "Remind me to weld you to the wall."

"What?!" Golden slats snapped closed over sensitive audios until the indignant sound stopped bouncing off the walls. "Why?!"

"You know why."

"Because of the frogs?"

"The what?"

"Frogs, Sunny. The green tiny squishy things."

"…. I don't care. But yes. Because of those."

Sideswipe sighed dramatically, the repeated noise making Sunstreaker's optic twitch. "You're such a theatre femme, Sunny. Really. Can't you imagine what everyone's reaction would be to have THOSE coming out of the faucets or drains in the washroom."

"… Don't you touch my washroom." The tone was flat, brooking no arguments.

"But Sunny-"

"I. Said. _No._"

As Sideswipe continued to whine, Sunstreaker swore to himself that this was the last time he would _ever_ risk his paint for the sake of Sideswipe's curiosity.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice :3 **

**Next: Dancing**


	5. Dancing

**Annnnd second chapter before bed!**

**Disclaimer: Again, not mine. TO THE SAD CORNER!**

**Previous: Curious**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Every Step**

* * *

I watched silently as the mechs in the room murmured with surprise. Satisfaction rolled through me and I could feel the smile pulling at the corners of my lips. I had to admit, it was a creative way to announce our relationship to the world. Well, really only our comrades here on the Ark.

But that was Sunstreaker for you.

Even so, I was satisfied and now that everyone knew, I could sit back and watch the grapevine quickly ignite in flames and also view the lovely sight of white pressed against gold. Of elegant artist digits wrapped tightly just above scarlet hips that swayed awkwardly yet enticingly under the multicolored lights I had helped Jazz set up. The embarrassment was there on porcelain faceplates, but Sunstreaker's smirk and self-confident leading was slowly melting it away.

This is all I need, I mused to myself. My brother and our lover.

Ratchet had been a hard shell to crack, but several late cycle discussions and well thought through decisions had brought us to the conclusion that it had been well worth it. Ratchet was unlike any other before. He was passionate about his work and that carried over into the berth. He was brazen and painfully honest. Something we appreciated. He rolled over for no mech and though our fights could be loud (not that many had ever pegged that most of our fights were over our relationship) they were never petty. And he loved Sunstreaker just as deeply as he loved me.

That had been the clincher.

Many of our lovers before the medic had loved the nights Sunny and I would treat them to. But it always became painfully obvious that their attentions would slowly slip from one to the other. They always came back for the one and never both. This was… Untrue for Ratchet. What he shared with one, he gave just as freely to the other. And his very words had been ironic, but had more power in our decision than he would ever know.

'_If I have to choose one or the other, I'll take neither.'_

I stand taller as they moved closer to where I stood watching. When they reached me, Ratchet's face no longer filled with awkward embarrassment and Sunstreaker's shining with more life than I had seen in a long time, they reached a hand each. I took them, my own smile on my face as I took my turn with Ratchet, Sunstreaker drawing him into a passionate kiss that took his breath away and I felt a golden servo squeeze my aft roughly. I grinned at him and he grinned back before I swept our medic back onto the dance floor. Optics stared at us and I could feel the jealous ones, the ones that were placing themselves in Ratchet's place and a few, I'm sure, who were placing themselves in mine.

_Look._ I think. _Look at what we were brave enough to do. Look at what you can't have._

I looked into his optics, the bright blue shining even brighter under the artificial lights and with so much emotion that I almost want to just sweep him up like in those corny princess movies the Earthlings are so fond of. And he would probably smack me for even thinking it. Even this dancing seems like it would be in one of those movies.

And right now, at this moment, there isn't anywhere I would rather be than continuing every step in this dance of our lives.

* * *

**Reviews feed me!**

**Next: Daring**


	6. Daring

**Okee! Another chapter and this was actually written with a word challenge between a bunch of rp buddies of mine :D**

**Disclaimer: Well, I wish I could claim them.**

**Previous: Dancing**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**More Often**

* * *

"Can you repeat that please?"

"You heard me." Sideswipe growled, sounding more embarrassed and mortified than any type of angry. Though not for lack of trying.

"I did. I was more shocked that you would… Why come to me? Ratchet is much more suited for-"

"Oh Primus, NO!" The look of abject horror on Sideswipe's face was amusing. Especially with the current situation, First Aid mused.

"All right. Why not?" _Draw them out, make them tell you. Ask the easy questions._ Or so Ratchet said. The Protectobot medic got the feeling that Ratchet's wrench was far more persuasive.

"I _can't._" The frontliner mumbled, shifting again and almost looking uncomfortable. "He would never let me live it down!"

Okay, that was probably true. "Oh it can't be that bad." Aid replied kindly. Sideswipe's short glare disagreed and First Aid could only smile. Sideswipe was like a baby sometimes. Or a petulant toddler. "Okay then. Hop up. Let's see what we can do."

The red shoulders wilted in relief, the warrior doing as told, much to First Aid's surprise and pleasure. He'd never had one of the twins comply so fast. It was heartening and maybe a little encouraging. "I'll just grab a scanner and - "

"I _know _what's there, Aid." Sideswipe revealed, most definitely uncomfortable now. The Protectobot tilted his helm. "It's… a toy."

"A… toy?" Really? That didn't enlighten him at all.

"Yes. A toy." Sideswipe said through gritted denta, shifting where he sat on the berth. "Stuck. In my valve."

"… I'm sorry. WHAT?!"

Now it was Sideswipe's turn to look amused. Even through the obvious effort to not grimace. "I have an interfacing toy stuck in my valve." He grinned suddenly. "You DO know what a valve is, right?"

First Aid spluttered indignantly. "O-of course I do! I mean – How did it get stuck?"

The look of amusement immediately disappeared and the older of the twins seemed less inclined to answer this one. _Patience, First Aid. Patience._ The silence stretched, the First Aid continued. "You don't have to tell me. Just… What kind of toy?"

"A… uh… vibrator ball." Sideswipe's facial heat registered as significantly higher. "Pretty big one."

"Uh… huh." The medic blinked, his visor flickering for a moment. "All right, uh, this is going to be awkward. I'm going to need you to like back and, uh, open your paneling."

Sideswipe didn't seem to want to, but apparently the idea of possibly having it removed one out and he gingerly laid down and spread his legs, panel snapping open. First Aid, already feeling awkward enough as it was, debated actually retrieving his mentor at the sight of the positively leaking valve. A small flow had gathered behind the panel and now dripped down the frontliner's aft to the berth. Then he steeled himself. He would have had to do this sooner or later. "Alright, I'm going to grab some equipment and we'll see if we can – Sideswipe?"

The warrior had gasped suddenly, hips jumping and hands gripping the edge of the medical berth with denting force. The small creaking of metal being bent out of place was actually audible.

"Fine!" Sideswipe managed, forcing himself flat with obvious effort. "I'm fine. Just get it out!"

First Aid looked at him with concern for a moment before going to grab a machine with a long hose on the end. In a sense it worked like a vacuum, but with a small magnetic pull instead of suction. The metal ball bearings that made it vibrate would be pulled to it, and though the process would most likely be slower that Sideswipe hoped, it would remove it safely.

The medic wheeled the contraption over, setting up a smaller nozzle on it to actually be able to reach into the opening without causing too much discomfort. "All right, I am going to insert this into your valve, Sideswipe. I'm going to have to /pull it out with this. It's going to be a little uncomfortable, but-"

"Yeah sure fine! Just get. It. _Out_!" Sideswipe hissed, encouraging First Aid to continue. The Protectobot fired the machine up, holding his hand over the tip until he felt a strong pull. He positioned the tip at Sideswipe's weeping entrance and then looked at the screen to watch the little camera attatched to the rod.

"Okay, Sideswipe, here we go." He warned, pushing in. The frontliner hissed, heels digging into the berth as he fought to keep his hips against the berth. First Aid pushed in deeper and a small whine left Sideswipe's vocalizer before he bit his bottom lip to stifle it. "Almost there. One moment."

The channel was surprisingly deeper than the average valve before he saw the curve of the obstruction. "Okay, I see it. Now I'm going to attach it and - "

"Aid, stop giving me a play by play and remove it! It's driving me insane!"

First Aid froze a moment. "It's _on_?!" His vocalizer edged a tad higher at Sideswipe's nod. Primus, Sideswipe wasn't just uncomfortable, he was really getting aroused! "Okay, okay just hold on…"

The medic felt the rod connect and the magnetism begin to work as the rod was pulled a tad deeper. He tugged, making sure it was firmly attatched before beginning to pull out. The next whine was vocalized as Sideswipe's channel clenched on the nozzle and the moving toy. First Aid bit his own lip, ignoring the heat rising into his own lines, and pulled more firmly and at a far steadier pace.

Next to his hands, he could feel the white thighs vibrate with suppressed want and arousal and then the ball came into view and then it was out with a wet 'pop'. "It's out."

For some reason, Sideswipe didn't seem at all relieved. Not that First Aid blamed him, that was to be expected. What wasn't was the mech suddenly standing, seizing his arm and dragging him away from the still buzzing ball and the onlined equipment.

"Sideswipe!" He squeaked.

Sideswipe growled and swung him into an ICU room. "I need… I need you to frag me, please." He ground out as soon as the door had slid shut.

First Aid blinked. "Um, I don't know if I can… I'm still on duty and its not that I don't want to, but…."

"Please!" Sideswipe begged, shifting and practically vibrating with the energy and charge still coursing though his frame unsatisfied and with no outlet. "Please, you can't leave me like this!"

The Protectobot sighed. "Can't you go find Sunstreaker?"

"He's on patrol." The frontliner mumbled, baby blues pleaded at him, "Please Aid! Just this once, I NEED it…"

The medic sighed. "Just. This once." Primus why didn't he have a better backbone?

Before he'd even finished the thought Sideswipe was on him again, fingers exploring until he had teased First Aid's panel open and black digits glossed up his pressurizing spike. The medic gasped, allowing himself to be pushed flat on the berth as Sideswipe crawled over him. And as the red mech slid himself down, First Aid had one last thought before pleasure shoved common sense aside.

The twins needed to be daring more often.

* * *

**Revieeeeews~**

**Next: Dominant**


End file.
